Olor a vainilla
by SspaceTraveler
Summary: Porque a veces el café de Tweek olía de forma deliciosa, tan dulce que no podía evitar sentirse cautivado -Creek- *semi AU* *omegaverse* *R18*


_**Este fic contiene contenido sexual explicito, favor de abstenerse a leerlo si no se es fan del genero yaoi**_

 _ **Disclaimer: south park no me pertenece**_

* * *

 _ **Olor a Vainilla**_

Aclaraciones:

Este AU está basado en lo que se conoce como "omegaverse", donde los humanos están divididos en tres castas, omegas, betas y alfas, que como ya sabrán, los omegas son la casta más baja y fácilmente sometidos, son emocionales y pueden engendrar aunque sean varones...en mi caso no soy muy partidaria del MPREG así que en mi AU eso no es posible –aunque sean omegas- de modo que solo dejare esa extraña singularidad a la que llaman "celo" y como les da la calentura por las hormonas, los betas son como cualquier persona, ellos no tienen celo ni enloquecen por feromonas -personas comunes pues- y por último los Alfas, la casta más fuerte y dominante, quienes sienten el olor de los omegas y pueden someterlos, con esta información les digo que:

-la mayor parte de la población mundial es beta

-el celo comienza a manifestarse durante la adolescencia

-TODOS son betas siendo niños, esto es porque su sexualidad no ha despertado

-repito...no existe el MPREG en mis fics (a espadazos no hay embarazos XD)

-los hombre omega son muy escasos

:::::::

-Tweek... ¿de qué es tú café hoy?-

-negro-

-¿negro? Huele dulce ¿le pusiste algo más?-

-gha, no, no me gusta el café dulce-

Era la segunda vez que Craig olía ese café dulce en su vida, la primera vez había sido un mes atrás, Tweek se había sentado junto a él en la cafetería y el olor dulzón había llegado hasta sus fosas nasales, el azabache no había dicho nada en esa ocasión, él no era muy fan de tomar café y solo se había conformado con oler tan exquisito aroma, pero en la segunda ocasión sintió la necesidad de probarlo siquiera, mas sin embargo cuando Tweek le dijo que era simple y amargo café negro sus ganas se fueron, aunque no el dulce olor

-¿entraran a clases del señor Mackey?- pregunto Clyde que se encontraba sentado junto a ellos en la cafetería, al igual que Token – hoy dará una de sus cátedras de omegas calientes, alfas y sexo-

-es educación sexual –corrigió Token –y es obligatorio entrar, es información valiosa-

-es información que ya todos sabemos –contesto Clyde con medio taco en la boca – los omegas sueltan feromonas cada tiempo, se aparean con los alfas que los huelen y tienen mucho sexo, todo mundo sabe eso, además no le veo chiste a que nos lo digan si la mayoría de aquí seremos simples betas-

-¡gha! ¿Cómo saberlo? – Se alteró Tweek- puede que alguien en este momento este volviéndose omega o alfa-

-las tazas de índice de alfas y omegas son muy bajas en South Park –trato de tranquilizarlo Token- aunque claro...hay excepciones-

Craig trato de ignorar la plática de sexualidad como siempre solía hacerlo, le incomodaba porque siempre llegaban a ese punto, sabía que la "excepción" de la que Token hablaba era de su padre, Thomas Tucker, uno de los pocos alfas del pueblo, lo cual no era precisamente bueno, ya que su padre era un hombre terriblemente infiel a su madre, Laura Tucker, la cual era solo una beta, Craig odiaba ver a su madre llorar cada vez que su padre "caía ante sus instintos" e iba tras una omega en celo

-oye Craig... ¿si tu papá es alfa eso no te da a ti más posibilidades de serlo también?-

El pelinegro levanto los ojos de su almuerzo y volteo a ver a Clyde Donovan con una mirada fría, de no ser porque era su amigo y lo estimaba –aunque no lo dijera- Craig ya le habría roto la cara por siquiera mencionar eso, ODIABA cuando la gente le decía que posiblemente a su padre el también seria alfa, en respuesta le levanto el dedo medio a Donovan y hablo con su típica voz nasal

-SOY BETA igual que mi madre, yo no me dejo guiar por instintos primitivos y tengo sentido de la lógica-

-pero ser alfa no es malo –intervino Token- a excepción de su debilidad con los omegas, los alfas son la raza dominante, son fuertes, inteligentes, lideres naturales y...-

-nada de eso sirve si pasan el tiempo cogiendo – lo detuvo Craig mientras se levantaba de la mesa y tomaba su charola- me voy, ya se me quito el hambre-

Sin esperar respuesta de sus amigos el pelinegro salió de la cafetería

:::::::

La tercera vez que olio el café de Tweek fue un mes después de esa incomoda charla, Craig identifico el dulce olor como vainilla, era una mezcla extraña pero le resultaba muy apetecible, de modo que le pidió a Tweek que le compartiera un poco de su bebida, el rubio lo hizo y para decepción de Craig era solo amargo café negro, aunque todo el día estuvo oliendo ese singular aroma, al día siguiente Tweek no fue a la escuela, algo raro porque estaban en semana de evaluaciones

-¿cre...creen que haya en...enfermado?- pregunto Jimmy mientras estaban sentados en el patio

-puede ser –contesto Clyde mientras ponía la mano en su barbilla con pose pensativa – o tal vez se quedó exterminando esos gnomos que solo él ha visto-

-creo que es algo más extraño –menciono Token atrayendo la atención de todos- ¿no han notado que Tweek falta más o menos tres días seguidos al mes? –

El grupo de amigos se quedó pensando y se dieron cuenta de que era cierto, era ya el cuarto mes consecutivo en el que Tweek desaparecía por casi una semana, y si la memoria no les fallaba, cuando el chico regresaba parecía comportarse de forma "extraña" más aun siendo Tweek, parecía mas vergüenza que paranoia, Craig por su parte pensó más a fondo en el caso, sintiéndose un estúpido por no poner atención en esos detalles, Tweek le preocupaba, no solo como un amigo si no como _algo más,_ pues aunque nadie lo notara, Craig estaba enamorado de Tweek desde hace tiempo, solo que no había encontrado el momento idóneo para hacerle saber sus sentimientos, Craig se determinó entonces, esa tarde buscaría Tweek y le preguntaría si estaba bien, seria además una buena oportunidad para acercarse más e insinuarle su cariño

:::::::

Al salir de la escuela Craig tomo el lado opuesto de su casa y fue rumbo a "Tweak Bross Coffee", teniendo en cuenta de que cuando Tweek no estaba estudiando, estaba trabajando en el negocio familiar, mas sin embargo cuando entro a la cafetería vio a los padres del rubio pero no a el

-hola Craig, buenas tardes –saludo Hellen Tweak con una sonrisa

-hola señora ¿esta Tweek?-

-oh...no, él se quedó en casa-

-¿en casa? ¿Está enfermo o algo así?-

-oh, no, él solo esta..."indispuesto" en este momento, pero nada malo- contesto la mujer con una sonrisa, aunque fue obvio que su voz denotaba cierto nerviosismo

-¿puedo ir a verlo?- pregunto el jovencito, pero antes de que Hellen contestara Richard se acerco

-hola Craig-

-hola señor Tweak, le preguntaba a su esposa si puedo ir a ver a Tweek a su casa-

Craig conocía de siempre a los señores Tweak, ambas familias eran amigas y en más de una ocasión había entrado a la casa de los Tweak, quienes siempre le abrían la puerta con una sonrisa, sin embargo en esta ocasión Craig pudo darse cuenta del nerviosismo de ambos adultos, como si quisieran ocultar algo, o mejor dicho, ocultar a Tweek

-no creo que eso sea posible, Craig –hablo por fin Richard –Tweek está un poco enfermo y...-

-la señora Tweak dijo que no estaba enfermo-

Craig los miro con seriedad y ambos adultos se miraron entre ellos de forma cómplice, fue ahí que el azabache supo que algo pasaba, pero ellos no le dirían nada

-bueno...ahora no está enfermo, pero lo estaba – Hellen trato de arreglar sus palabras – dije que estaba "indispuesto" porque está reposando para curarse por completo, no te preocupes por él, regresara a clases en unos días-

-¿puedo llevarle la tarea y los apuntes de la clase?-

-¡no! –Intervino Richard de inmediato – podrías contagiarte, es peligroso, si quieres deja aquí los apuntes y nosotros se los llevamos-

Craig disimulo lo mejor que pudo su desconfianza, asintió mientras sacaba los cuadernos y los dejaba sobre una mesa cercana, los señores Tweak le agradecieron y él se despidió de ellos diciéndoles que debía regresar pronto a su casa, salió de la cafetería y camino pero no precisamente a su hogar, fue camino a la casa de los Tweak para ver personalmente a Tweek, necesitaba saber que estaba bien y porque sus padres actuaban tan extraño

:::::::

Llego a la casa de los Tweak quince minutos después de caminar, levanto la mirada hasta la ventana en la segunda planta, donde estaba la habitación de Tweek, se le hizo extraño que tanto ventanas como cortinas estuvieran cerradas, su amigo usualmente dejaba las cortinas corridas para que el poco sol entrara a su habitación, Craig camino por el patio hasta llegar a la puerta, estuvo a punto de tocar pero su mano quedo suspendida en el aire al percibir un delicioso olor

-vainilla con café...-

Susurro mientras inhalaba y dejaba a sus fosas nasales disfrutar de ese olor, el olor era un poco más fuerte que las veces anteriores, Craig imagino que de seguro Tweek estaría adentro preparando café o algo así, toco la puerta pero nadie respondió, espero unos segundos y repitió la acción un par de veces más sin obtener contestación

-Tweek ¿estas ahí? – Pregunto ya irritado por la espera, pensó que eso era raro en él, ya que él era muy paciente, pero en ese momento se estaba empezando a sentir ansioso- Tweek, sé que estas dentro...entrare-

Sabía que los Tweak dejaban una llave extra bajo el tapete de la entrada, el mismo Tweek se lo había dicho, de modo que el pelinegro tomo la llave y abrió la puerta lentamente, asomándose para ver si veía a su amigo

-¿Tweek?-

Entro por completo y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Tweek no se veía en la sala, así que entro hasta la cocina pero esta estaba vacía, sin muchas opciones de búsqueda decidió subir a la segunda planta y buscarlo en su habitación, mientras empezaba a subir por la escalera pudo notar que el olor a vainilla y café se hacía más fuerte, lo cual se le hacía extraño pero no dejaba de gustarle, empezó a inhalar de forma más constante, olfateando ese dulce olor y deseando encontrarlo a como diera lugar, camino más a prisa por el pasillo, casi corriendo hasta la puerta de Tweek donde pudo identificar que venía ese exquisito aroma, la puerta estaba apenas emparejada, Craig tomo el picaporte para abrir

-mhg...ngh...ahh-

Se detuvo en cuanto escucho esos extraños gemidos provenir de la habitación de su amigo, Craig sintió que se le detuvo el corazón y sus manos empezaron a sudar, tragando saliva de forma pesada

" _Tweek...Tweek está gimiendo... ¿está teniendo sexo con alguien?"_

Un horrible escalofrió le recorrió la espalda de solo pensar en esa posibilidad, que Tweek estuviera con alguien más le enfermaba de sobremanera y le llenaba de ira, apretó con fuerza el picaporte de la puerta, deseando matar a quien sea que estuviera con **SU** Tweek, Craig abrió la puerta lentamente para poder ver qué pasaba en el interior, asomándose entre la rendija y haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol

-ngh...mmm-

Los ojos de Craig se abrieron en grande cuando pudo divisar a Tweek sobre la cama, estaba completamente desnudo, boca arriba y con las piernas abiertas, masturbando frenéticamente su pene con la mano derecha mientras introducía dos dedos de la izquierda en su cavidad anal, gemía sonoramente mientras hilillos de saliva escapaban de su boca, con las mejillas rojas y los ojos desorbitados por el placer, Craig trago saliva ante tal escena, se sonrojo violentamente y se quedó pasmado mientras veía a su amigo darse placer, a los pocos segundos un calor en su vientre se hizo presente y su pene empezó a hincharse, no solo era la erótica escena frente a sus ojos, era algo más en el ambiente, como si de pronto el aire se volviera caliente y el olor a vainilla con café lo impregnara todo, fue ahí cuando Craig se dio cuenta

" _No era el café...era el celo de Tweek, así olían las feromonas de Tweek"_

La única respuesta a que Tweek tuviera celo era por que lógicamente era un omega, tal vez por eso ni sus padres sabían lo que le pasaba –porque al igual que casi todos en el pueblo, los señores Tweak eran simples betas- y los betas no podían oler el celo de un omega, solo los alfas se veían afectados a sus feromonas...

Craig se llevó la mano a la boca con total preocupación, si el podía oler a Tweek de esa forma entonces era obvio, era un alfa al igual que su padre, el pelinegro rápidamente se cubrió la nariz, no quería seguir oliendo a Tweek, no quería dejarse llevar por instintos primitivos y terminar haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría después, porque si, quería a Tweek, pero no solo para coger y saciarse físicamente, quería demostrarle a Tweek que lo quería de una forma más sincera

-mgh...ahhh-

Sin embargo escucharlo gemir no ayudaba en mucho, pensó en salir corriendo del lugar pero algo más fuerte lo detenía, como si no quisiera alejarse de ese delicioso olor, su pene punzo bajo sus pantalones, haciendo la erección cada vez más molesta, el calor se hizo insoportable para el azabache y dirigió su mano hasta su entrepierna, empezando a acariciar su miembro sobre la tela del pantalón mientras veía a su amigo masturbarse

" _Tweek...Tweek"_

Pensaba el pelinegro mientras se tocaba y mordía sus labios, luchando contra su bajos instintos de abrir la puerta e ir a follarse a Tweek, el cual aun seguía entretenido en su asunto, después de unos minutos el rubio introdujo un tercer dedo en su trasero y grito de forma muy erótica, haciendo que a él pelinegro se le pusiera la piel de gallina de la excitación, mientras Tweek hundía sus dedos un líquido viscoso y transparente salió de su interior, resbalando por sus glúteos y dilatando aún más su entrada, Craig pudo oler el fuerte olor a vainilla de ese líquido, haciendo que su primitivo alfa se revelara y decidiera tomar el control de su cuerpo

-¡gha!-

Grito Tweek al ver la puerta abrirse de forma sorpresiva , dejando ver de paso a Craig con los pantalones desabrochados y la frente perlada por el sudor, lo más lógico que Tweek podría hacer seria cubrirse y sacar a relucir su lado más nervioso, más sin embargo no lo hizo, su omega interior estaba al mando de todo su cuerpo y pudo reconocer casi de inmediato que el chico al frente era un alfa, de modo que lejos de cubrirse o ponerse nervioso, Tweek cedió a sus instintos primitivos y abrió mas las piernas, dándole una vista de primer plano a Craig que lo miraba de forma lasciva

-ngh...Craig-

Gimio casi con desespero, su cuerpo le rogaba ser penetrado en ese momento y el alfa lo supo de inmediato, termino de bajarse la bragueta y dejo caer los pantalones al suelo con todo y ropa interior, le costó solo un par de segundos más quitarse el resto de la ropa y calzado, quedando completamente desnudo y lanzándose a la cama sobre el cuerpo más pequeño, acomodándose entre sus piernas y rozando su erección con la ajena

-Tweek, mi Tweek-

Murmuro para después comenzar a besar y lamer el cuello del rubio, dejando varios chupetones a su paso, mientras Tweek enredaba sus dedos entre los mechones azabaches, tirando suavemente de ellos y gimiendo por el placer, Craig bajo de su cuello hasta su pecho depositando pequeños besos en él, al llegar a los pezones lamio con la punta de la lengua el izquierdo y pellizco delicadamente el derecho, dejándolos rojitos después de unos minutos

-voltéate-

Ordeno con la voz más ronca y nasal que de costumbre, Tweek lo obedeció en cuestión de segundos y se dio la vuelta, quedando en cuatro patas y con el trasero a merced del otro chico, en cuanto Craig tuvo ese redondo y carnoso trasero junto a él se relamió los labios con placer, no se pudo resistir a acariciarlo y apretarlo hasta enterrar ligeramente sus uñas, causando quejidos en Tweek, que lejos de sonar lastimeros, sonaban cargados de placer

-si...ugh...Cr...Craig, dame duro-

Las palabras no hicieron más que excitar a Tucker, animándolo a dar sonoras nalgadas en los glúteos del rubio, dejándole las nalgas completamente rojas y con la marca de sus dedos sobre ellas, la vista era demasiado tentadora y el joven alfa acerco sus labios hasta la piel enrojecida, besando donde antes había estado azotando, sus manos viajaron de inmediato hasta su pene y comenzó a masturbarse mientras besaba y mordisqueaba el trasero del otro chico, el cual no paraba de gemir

-estas delicioso, honey – dijo deteniéndose un poco

-si...mi alfa, ngh...hazme lo que quieras-

El pelinegro regreso su atención al trasero del chico y abrió sus nalgas para ver su rosada entrada, de la cual ese líquido viscoso empezaba a salir en forma de hilillos y resbalaba por entre las nalgas del rubio, Craig sonrió de medio lado y lleno de lujuria, acerco su lengua hasta dicho néctar y comenzó a lamerlo, maravillándose con el dulce sabor de su omega, pasando su lengua de forma lenta, introduciendo un poco su lengua en la cavidad anal del otro muchacho, una vez que termino de lamer y chupar, se separó para poder ponerse en la posición adecuada y dirigir su miembro hasta la entrada del más pequeño, rozo su glande contra la entrada anal y dejo que su liquido pre seminal se revolviera con el dulce néctar

-gha...Craig, hazlo, no aguanto más...follame-

-hablas como una zorra, que sucios son los omegas-

-hazlo...solo métemela toda, por favor-

-como tú órdenes, babe-

El rubio grito cuando sintió su entrada ser profanada por el pene del otro chico, lagrimillas escaparon de sus ojos y la saliva se hizo más espesa en su boca, era muy doloroso, pero también placentero, su omega interno estaba sumamente complacido

-¿te dolió? –Pregunto el azabache con cierta burla- no aguantas nada...te metí solo la mitad-

Tweek no tuvo mucho tiempo para sorprenderse, casi al instante sintió el resto del pene adentrarse a él, desgarrándole por dentro y haciéndole sentir dolor y placer por igual, el alfa tomo al otro chico de las caderas y comenzó a embestirlo de forma brutal, mientras sus testículos chocaban con las nalgas del omega y creaban ruidos obscenos acompañados de jadeos y gemidos, después de varios minutos en la faena Tweek fue el primero en eyacular, manchando sus sabanas y cerrando los ojos por la fatiga, dejo caer la parte delantera de su cuerpo mientras su trasero seguía levantado, Craig siguió penetrándole con fuerza y tardo unos minutos más en terminar, dejando que su esperma llenara el interior de Tweek y saliera en varios hilos que escurrieron por los muslos ajenos, mezclando el semen con el néctar y teñidos con el rojo de la sangre, después de disfrutar el orgasmo abrazo al rubio por la espalda y salió de él dejándose caer a su lado en la cama, acerco su rostro hasta el cuello del más pequeño y una idea extraña se le paso por la cabeza, algo dentro de él le hacía desear morder ese cuello, como si se tratara de un verdadero final, abrió su boca y comenzó a lamer el cuello del chico dejando que sus dientes rozaran la blanca piel

-¡CRAIG, NO!-

El grito de Hellen Tweak en el umbral de la puerta detuvo a Craig en el momento justo, Tweek abrió los ojos alarmado al ver a su madre, soltó un gritillo y tomo rápidamente las sabanas más cercanas para cubrirse a sí mismo y a su amante, Richard llego tras Hellen y al ver a ambos chicos en la cama su mirada se tornó seria

-vístanse... –dijo Richard- los esperaremos en la sala-

:::::::

Quince minutos después en los que terminaron de limpiarse, vestirse y tratar de calmar los nervios de Tweek, ambos chicos bajaron a la sala donde los Tweak los esperaban, Craig intentaba mantenerse serio, pero Tweek iba casi temblando tras de él y con la mirada baja, ambos chicos se sentaron el sillón frente a los Tweak

-muy bien, creo que ahora podremos hablar como es debido- menciono Richard después de darle un sorbo a su taza de café

-¡gha!...yo, yo lo siento, esto fue mi culpa y...-

-no, no fue tu culpa –detuvo Craig al rubio- a mí me prohibieron venir a verte y yo lo hice, tuve igual o incluso más culpa que tú, así que si alguien debe ser culpado ese soy yo, cargare con las consecuencias de mis actos-

-no hay ningún "culpable" aquí –dijo Hellen con voz maternal –lo que paso fue hasta cierto punto lo más normal entre ustedes, son alfa y omega, algo así era de esperarse-

-pero eso no quita que no fuera el mejor momento –intervino ahora Richard- Craig, cuando te pedimos que no vinieras fue para evitar esta situación tan vergonzosa, tanto Hellen como yo nos dimos cuenta de que teníamos un hijo omega hace meses atrás, sabíamos lo que eso significaba, que atraería alfas que buscarían aparearse con él, no es que estemos en contra del sexo ni nada de eso, pero como padres aun creemos que nuestro hijo es muy pequeño para tener relaciones sexuales-

-¿ustedes siempre supieron que Tweek era omega?-

-somos betas; no estúpidos, Craig-

-¡gha! ¿Entonces también sabían que Craig era alfa?-

\- no –respondió Hellen- pero si lo sospechábamos, Thomas es un alfa y las probabilidades de que sus hijos también lo sean son altas, tiene buenos genes-

-y ya que mencionamos a Thomas, le hable por teléfono y le dije que estabas aquí, pero que algo había ocurrido y que yo mismo te llevaría a tu casa para hablar con él y Laura-

-¡gha! ¿Les dirán lo que hicimos?-

-tenemos que hacerlo, hijo –le respondió Richard – no solo les diré lo que hicieron, si no lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer-

-¿de qué hablan?- pregunto Craig confundido, a lo que Hellen respondió

-Craig...cuando llegamos te vi a punto de morder a Tweek ¿sabes lo que eso significa?-

-no, yo solo sentí deseos de hacerlo-

-esa mordida es la verdadera culminación entre la relación de un alfa y su omega, veras, los alfas tienen la capacidad de marcar a sus omegas para que ningún otro se les acerque, de modo que omega queda a completa merced de su alfa y no siente deseos de estar con algún otro, es bueno para el alfa, pero no tanto para el omega-

-ugh... ¿porque lo dices, mamá?-

-un omega solo puede ser marcado por un alfa en toda su vida, pero un alfa puede marcar a cuantos omegas quiera...imaginando el peor de los escenarios, piensa que si Craig te hubiese marcado tu estarías ahora irremediablemente aferrado a él, pero si a Craig no le interesas lo suficiente él puede buscar a otro omega y marcarlo, dejándote morir de amor por él-

-¡gha!-

-¡yo nunca le haría eso a Tweek!- se defendió Craig completamente ofendido por el comentario de Hellen

-solo estamos suponiendo – dijo Richard para calmarlo- nos preocupamos mucho de que pudieras haber marcado a nuestro hijo, no porque creamos que eres un mal muchacho, sino porque aún son muy jóvenes para entender cosas así-

Ambos chicos se miraron en silencio por unos instantes, Tweek aún se encontraba hecho un mar de nervios por todas las emociones ocurridas, así como por la nueva información obtenida, Craig supo todo eso con solo mirarlo a los ojos, y para confortarlo tomo su mano y la apretó ligeramente, transmitiendo su cariño y apoyo en ese gesto

-vamos Craig – le hablo el señor Tweak- te llevare a tu casa, tengo muchas cosas que hablar con tus padres-

Craig obedeció y se levantó del sillón, despidiéndose de Tweek y de su madre, salió de la casa tras Richard y subió al auto para que lo llevara a su hogar, los primeros minutos fueron en un incómodo silencio, hasta que Craig hablo

-le pediré a Tweek que sea mi novio-

-no tienes por qué hacerlo, solo tuvieron sexo una vez y no lo marcaste, no te sientas con la obligación de estar con él si no quieres-

-pero yo quiero estar con él, de verdad...Tweek me gusta incluso desde antes de saber que era un omega- admitió el pelinegro desviando la mirada

-eres muy joven Craig, a tu edad es común que te guste el azul y después el rosa, si quieres pedirle a Tweek que salga contigo está bien, si quieren seguir teniendo intimidad también está bien...pero te voy a pedir que NO marques a mi hijo, sé que existen alfas que gustan de coleccionar omegas por puro placer, no quiero que él se condene a vivir por alguien que puede dejar de quererlo en cualquier momento y cambiarlo por otro-

-yo nunca le haría eso a Tweek, yo lo quiero de verdad-

-por mucho que lo quieras, has de saber que los alfas son débiles ante las y los omegas, en tu vida te vas a encontrar muchas tentaciones y tus instintos te traicionaran-

-¡yo no soy mi padre!-

-no juzgues tan mal a Thomas, él solo ha sido débil ante la tentación, pero ama a tu madre de verdad-

-si así fuera no la engañaría a la menor provocación-

-Thomas es un alfa, los alfas están destinados a estar con omegas y marcarles, Laura es una beta, su relación estuvo destinada al fracaso desde el momento en que se enamoraron, ella no podría luchar contra el poder que ejercen las feromonas de las omegas-

-pero...-

-¿tú pudiste resistirte a las feromonas de mi hijo?-

-tsk- chasqueo la lengua sin poder rebatir

-es lo mismo para Thomas, él no puede resistirse a ese bajo instinto ¿pero sabes porque tu madre no lo ha dejado a pesar de sus infidelidades?-

-¿por tonta?-

-no, la verdad es que Thomas nunca a marcado a una omega en toda su vida, eso es porque a pesar de ser débil y rendirse a las feromonas, a la hora de culminar siempre se detiene porque piensa en tu madre, sabe que no necesita tener un montón de omegas si la tiene a ella, el también sufre a su manera aunque no lo creas-

-...-

El pelinegro guardo silencio ante las palabras del mayor, recordando de paso todas esas veces en las que su madre lloraba y su padre agachaba la cabeza, ahora entendía que era por vergüenza y decepción de sí mismo, el auto se detuvo y Craig se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a su hogar, espero a que Richard apagara el auto y se quitara el cinturón

-vamos Craig –le dijo mientras abría la puerta- tenemos una larga charla con tus padres-

:::::::

Las siguientes semanas fueron de verdadero chisme tanto en la escuela como en el pueblo, prácticamente ya todos sabían que el hijo de los Tweak era un omega, y que mantenía una relación amorosa con el hijo mayor de los Tucker -de quien la gran mayoría ya sospechaba que era un alfa- la relación de los chicos fue bien recibida por sus amigos y vecinos, quienes los consideraban la pareja gay más linda de todas, Tweek estaba feliz de estar junto a Craig, aunque a veces sentía un poco de inseguridad por todas esas historias de alfas infieles que solía escuchar, sin embargo cuando esas ideas le pasaban por la cabeza Craig le abrazaba por la espalda y daba un pequeño beso en el cuello, jurándole que eso nunca pasaría, porque él único cuello que le interesaba marcar era el de **SU** omega y que esperaría una eternidad para poder hacerlo, ya que no conocía olor más cautivante que el de la vainilla.

* * *

bien, eso es todo por aquí, sin mas que decir...

Sayonara!


End file.
